BB-Fade to Black
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: He knew it was late, but after the past few trying days he just needed some comfort and a listening ear and she was the only one he wanted to turn to. Frank/Kelly Post-Ep 1.04 'Officer Down'


**Title: Fade to Black**

**Summary:** He knew it was late, but after the past few trying days he just needed some comfort and a listening ear and she was the only one he wanted to turn to. Frank/Kelly Post-Ep 1.04 'Officer Down'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Okay so there was no Frank/Kelly moments in this but I had to just write something for the eppy to tide the muse over until next week when I hope we have some real moments for them. This is just a short post-ep and am not sure I did a good job on it but hope you like it! Again it was a great eppy! Seriously loving this show!

* * *

_'Are you sure it's not late?' Frank asked with some hesitation._

She had heard about the events of the young female officers death; although she was working on another story during that time. She had asked to be transferred onto that story but was denied. She had checked in with him a few times over the past few days, but was only greeted with a few strained sentences or uncertain comments and then silence.

For a few moments she had thought that perhaps this was fallout over what had happened between them a few weeks back but when he first texted and asked if it was too late for her to talk she knew that she was in the right place at the right time. To offer him any kind of loving support she could.

_'I know a place. I'll send the address.'_

He had hesitated at first to call her, telling himself that she had never personally faced what he had and there was no way she would ever be able to sympathize with him in a way that would be beneficial. But as the quiet, mentally tormented hours passed he quickly realized that he didn't care if she personally couldn't understand, he just needed to be in her presence; to help him forget some of the pain that he was now internalizing.

Frank's eyes quickly dart to the address on the GPS and then back to the road, his eyes glancing around at the unfamiliar darkened images that make up the current horizon. It was a place her roommate had used when she too was involved in a relationship with a public official that wasn't allowed to be made public. He would now have to trust that this place was discreet.

Frank reaches the destination, stops his car and frowns. It was a small house that had only a single light on in the front window; signaling that while it might look deserted it was in fact occupied, a person waiting inside for him to arrive. He takes a deep breath and then heads for the front door.

She was dressed a bit more casual than normal, but he didn't care; it was the smile upon her lips and the look in her eyes that told him that he did the right thing.

"For a second I thought you might not come."

"For a second I actually considered calling to cancel."

"Well I'm glad you didn't," she whispers as her arms hold him close. "You sounded like you just needed to get away."

"I can't stay the night."

"That doesn't matter," she informs him as her hand quickly clasps with his and she leads him toward the well worn leather couch, both of them sagging into it, their bodies nearly melding together as one.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you at the funeral."

"I didn't expect there would be time. Your words were beautiful and heartfelt."

"Well…I have been through this before."

"When you were up there, it was Joe you were talking to and about right?"

"Almost," Frank admits with a heavy sigh. "But for a few seconds there I saw myself in the audience as Joe's heroics were being honored. I remember the look my…his mother gave me when I broke the news."

"Anger?"

"Defeat," Frank answers as he looks at her with a deep frown. "I know and she always knew that blue was in our blood but I think if she were here, Jaime would be a lawyer and not a cop."

"It's still his choice Frank. What about Danny? I know you worry about him just as much."

"Danny has been doing this longer, he…he knows the streets. Jamie, he…"

"He's you Frank," Kelly warmly reminds him. "That same instinct that you gave to Danny, Jamie has in him also."

"Joe didn't get it?"

"He knew the risks Frank as you all do. Trust me, you might not walk the beat right now, but in the heat of the moment you'd put yourself in harms way if it meant saving the life of an innocent without any hesitation at all."

Upon hearing those tormented words come from her lips, Frank looks up in wonder; she was right, it was inbred into them from birth. It was in the family; it was just who they were.

"So…" Kelly starts with a small, nervous laugh.

"What?"

"Just hearing myself say that," she pauses. "I guess makes me realize just how precious time really is."

"Kelly…"

"No Frank, you can't assure me you'd never to anything like that if you saw something happening. On duty, off duty, it doesn't matter. As you said, blue is in your blood; all of you."

"Not Erin."

"I mean anyone who takes the oath upon joining the NYPD," she softly corrects him. "The other part of your funeral speech yesterday was addressed to those in the NYPD family; your extended family."

"Are you saying I'm a den mother?" Frank quips.

"Aren't you?"

"She had a son."

"She died doing what she wanted, defending her city from injustice."

"Just like Joe. I should have done…"

"He'd never fault you Frank; but he would be upset for you blaming yourself for something beyond your control. Just like that young woman, she didn't know the outcome but she did what was in her blood."

"And her son…"

"Will probably grow up and be just like her. There is a reason you take pride in this city and your family Frank, they give you reason every day. Inadvertently they are pledging their life also to you."

"That's selfish of me," Frank huffs.

"You're their commander and chief, its honor, respect and pride, not just duty."

"And when it's over for them? When they have given their lives and fade to black?"

"You'll never let their memories or honor die," she insists. "Just like Joe's."

Frank twists his head and offers her the first genuine smile he was able to muster to anyone outside family in days. He leans in and plants a warm kiss on her cheek before pulling back with a tender smile.

"Thank you."

"You spend so much time looking after the city, your family and everyone else but yourself. Now it's time to let someone else take care of you for once; even if I can only lend a listening ear it's yours when you need it," she assures him, her hand resting on his cheek.

"I needed this. Just to…to talk and not have my father try to reason every last word of what we could have or should have done to make things different."

"Come here," she entreats as she moves herself into a better position on the couch and allows his head to rest on her shoulder, her fingers still intertwined with his. She plants another kiss on his head and then allows her own body to heave a heavy sigh.

Frank feels the warmth continuing to grow between them and his heart rate coming back down to a more normal rate. In truth, she was right, she had never personally experienced the death of her own child or losing someone close in a professional tragedy. But she was there when he needed someone just to unburden his feelings toward without fear of familial judgment or personal sentimentality.

"Want to tell me about him?"

"Joe?"

"Only if you want," she entreats.

"Anything in particular?"

"Anything you want to share that will make you think happy thoughts," she tells him.

"Okay, sure," Frank starts and then stops, a small smile starting to tug at the corners of his mouth and his eyes crinkling as he starts into a memory about their first trip to a baseball game. And she was right, Joe, much like that young female officer would never fade to black as long as there were those that loved them and refused to allow their memories to die.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay so I know that we don't know much yet about Joe's death, only that he was killed in the line of duty but just felt that Frank would have some anxiety about remembering his son's death. Well hope you all liked it and please leave a review before you go. Thanks again


End file.
